Great Jelbek Horde
The Great Jelbek Horde is the national defence force of the Khanate of Jelbania It was founded originally in the seventh century during the era of the First Jelbek Khanate History The Horde has greatly changed in structure, doctrine and general conduct in the past 3 500 years. Originally a 'classic horde' in the days of first Khanate when the Jelbeks were still nearly all nomads and roamed the Great Perimor Steppe During the increasingly sedentary years of the Tokundian and then the Ahmadi occupation, the Horde became more centralised, a development which lasted until the stateless era of the second half of the second millennium. Canrallaise invasions and colonisation introduced more units and modernisation and by the late 26th century the Horde was nearly indistinguishable from other Majatran armies except for its unusually large cavalry regiments. Numerous attempts to integrate the Great Jelbek horde with private clan armies failed although they did meet some success in the early era of the second Khanate. The Horde has participated in two major wars in the past century, first the conflict with Deltaria in the 3520's and then that with the Augustan Empire in the 3620's. Both resulted in disastrous defeats despite the bravery of the Jelbanian troops. The Great Jelbek Horde was limited to no more than 95,000 active military personnel under the terms of the Treaty of Baofluz. This was from a height of 785,900 and 589,400 reserve troops. This followed the Khanate's defeat in the Augustan- Jelbanian war of 3524-30. Defence spending fell from a height of nearly 10% of GDP to 4.57% on 3632 The Horde was heavily criticised for brutality against civilians during its occupation of the Zardic city of Augusta Justiniana. Following the fall of the Augustan Empire, the Great Jelbek Horde was restored to its formerly vast proportions, in 3690 active personnel numbered over 784,000. In 3625 the Khanate declared war on the Federation of Zardugal, as part of a coordinated Tripartite Alliance campaign, the Great Jelbek Horde succeeded in defending the homeland and in participating in numerous victories in Zardugal In 4051 following the Jeztri clan's victory in the Jelbek civil war of 4043 to 4051, the clan's own Blue Horde became the supreme military force in the Khanate, replacing the Great Jelbek Horde although the latter was not fully abolished. Ground Forces The Khan of Jelbania is the Supreme Commander of the Great Jelbek Horde. Beks act in a similar capacity in their private militia but ultimately they fall under the command of the Khan. The Great Jelbek Horde is organised into 30 infantry divisions, 7 armoured brigades, 6 armoured cavalry regiments and 3 parachute battalions. There are five Regional Commands * Regional Command "Baofluz" - it is headquartered in the capital Baofluz. It is the reserve command of the Supreme Commander, the Khan. The district's commander is Mj. Gen. Taj Jusuv Salyzr * Regional Command "Baniray" - it is headquartered in the taghe's capital Ferséfluz. It is tasked with providing security in the northern taghe of Baniray * Regional Command "Rilmos" - it is headquartered in the taghe's capital Sedrijokaiàktaghe. It is tasked with providing security in the eastern taghe of Rilmos * Regional Command "Turadrad" - it is headquartered in the taghe's capital Wrnukéktaghe. It is tasked with providing security in the north western taghe of Turadrad * Regional Command "Nemawar" - it is headquartered in the taghe's capital Nrktaésrtràp. It is tasked with providing security in the south western taghe of Nemawar and defending the long western border with Zardugall. Naval Force The Jelbanian Navy is made up of 38,000 naval personnel, 81 ships and 43 aircraft. It is organised into four subordinate Commands * Fleet Command * Rilmos Area Command * Naval Training Command * Special Operations Command Jelbania has two naval bases along the Rilmos coast and also operates a number of minor bases along the River Drtéréksrne Air Force The Air Force is made up of 64,000 personnel (with some 3,200 pilots), 890 planes. It is organised into five subordinate Commands * Strategic Command * Northern Air Command * Eastern Air Command * Western Air Command * Southern Air Command The Air Force has 10 operational flying bases and 7 non-flying ones. Political involvement The Great Jelbek Horde has enormous prestige in Jelbek society despite its many losses in combat. Members are revered and honoured by common citizens and the horde is regarded as the very symbol of virtue, self sacrifice and strength. A 3689 survey revealed that more than 60% of members of the Kurultai of Jelbania have served in the Horde at some point. Many military officers often serve as important advisers to the head of state. The Horde has definite if mostly hidden influence on Jelbek government. it reached its apex of political power and involvement between 3622 and 3634 when Jelbania was directly governed by the armed forces, successively led by two generals Hesn Ornklarz and Jlekai Bozugijumo. Category:Military